Light Story 2
by jennyVDL93
Summary: ONESHOT. Easy to read. No complicated stuff.  Enjoy it like an ice cream...  -What is Lelouch very lastest geass?


Light Story 2 : Thank You

-JennyVDL-

War has ended, Zero Requiem has happened, world has turned into peace, without a king named Lelouch vi Britannia. His body has buried in the land of Japan, with a conceite statue near his tomb. It was a big peaceful garden surrounded his tomb. A pale-pink-haired girl was standing ahead that statue and read in her mind a sentence which is lithoprinted there.

'A YOUNG MAN THAT HAVE TURNED THE WORLD INTO PEACE BY HIS DEATH SACRIFICE HAD RESTED HERE'

She can feel a tear dropped through his cheek, when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

"Kallen-san?" It was Gino. "Hi, Gino"

They stood in silence, gazing at that tomb.

"I can't believe Miss Kaguya's statements." Gino broke the quiet state.

"I can." Kallen murmurred.

"He... really give his soul for peaceful? Being hated, just to... made world allied to... fight against him.." Gino's voice trembled a little.

They stood in quiet again.

"Gino,..." Kallen's voice obviously trembling. She can feel a tear fell again. Gino stared at her in quiet.

"...I've ever been hated by someone, and it really hurts.."

"Yes, it is" Gino nodded.

"But how can he stand that? Betrayed by his close companion, us, Kuro no Kishidan.. It must be really... hurts.." She sound irritated, tears successfully blurred her vision, ready to fall.

"Hey! That's not your fault! It's his own decicion! Don't blame yourself!" Gino grab her shoulder and hug her, allow her to cried on his chest.

"Why don't I believe in him? Why did I betray him? Why didn't I stand beside him? He has suffered too much pains! Alone! Why can't I realize it? Am I that blind? Why?" Kallen can't hold his tears anymore, his cheeks were soaked by tears and wet Gino's shirt.

. . . .

"Kallen,... that's what he want from you,..." Gino whispered softly.

"...He want you to betrayed him. What he really want is to made you happy, to make sure you won't be hated since you have killed so many Britannians. He wants you to life happily, really. So why did you torture yourself by regretting and blaming yourself, Kallen?" Kallen's eyes widened. She starred him in disbelief. Is that... Geass?

He lift her chin and kiss her lips. Soft and gentle.

. . . .

Gino suddenly blinked.

"What? Why you starring at me like that?" he ask her.

"Gino,"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you let me alone for some minutes? After that, maybe we can have a lunch? I'll pick up the bill!"

"Sure" He freed her from his hug.

"Thanks." Then Gino leave her.

That garden sounds in quiet again. No. That's not quiet, that was peaceful.

Kallen stared that tomb again before fell down his knees and begin to whispered,

"Lelouch,... Gomenasai..."

Then she stood up and nodded deeply. She wiped her tears, smiled and say,

"I'll come back later, I promise! And,... I'll never waste your merit..."

"...Thank you,... Lelouch.."

Then she nodded again and walked to Gino, which was standing a mile from her, waiting for her impatiently.

"Good bye"

She startled. 'Is that wind?' she gaze back to the tomb and statue. There's nothing, even she hope for 'something'. But then she smiled again and...

"Hey! Kallen! I really starvinngg!" Gino squeaked.

"Yes! I'm comiinngg!" She run to Gino. But, she paused a while, gazing at the tomb again.

"Bye, Lelouch." She whispered again before running again to Gino.

-JennyVDL-

Yeaaahhh! I finished it! I really happy! I hope this is still a 'light' story, even I think this is full of emotions. Ah! It just contains 769 words, then I assume this is still light!

Ah! Maybe you didn't understand about 'Miss Kaguya' statements. Actually it's just my other fict, about Sumeragi Kaguya uncoverred fact behind Zero Rebellion. All secrets behind Zero Rebellion, about Lelouch identity as first Zero, about Lelouch and New Zero's conversations behind Lelouch murder, they were all revealed in 'live' speech in Lelouch funeral.

I hope you understand because... Ah! I haven't finished that fict actually, I got stuck!

Last thing! I really hope everyone life happily after Zero Requiem... Thank you, Lelouch-sama. Hiks!

Ah! I hope you won't just read it, LET'S MAKE MORE CODE GEASS STORIES! Defeat Narutoo! Make Code Geass in first position!

**Note : I have translated them in Indonesian and also have other light stories in my page! Just check them out and happy reading! Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes in senteces and tenses, pardon me! I'm just a beginner! Last thing, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


End file.
